El dolor restante
by Yunn
Summary: mi hogar era el subsuelo; mis lágrimas, extrañas; mis sentimientos, vacíos; y mis experiencias, insanas... hasta que te conocí.


**ADVERTENCIA: TEMAS DELICADOS.  
**sangre, violencia. probable lemmon. bastante angst. au.  
personajes de kishimoto.  
letras, de yunn mello.  
canción base: "never alone, always alone" de takida  
ligeramente basado en la tercera película de kara no kyokai  
(asagami fujino es amor.)  
bastante corto, como todo lo que publico.  
me esforzaré en escribir capítulos más largos  
y terminar wip's.

**εїз**

**EL DOLOR RESTANTE**  
**_never alone, always alone  
_  
I**

_mi hogar era el subsuelo;_  
_mis lágrimas, extrañas;_  
_mis sentimientos, vacíos;_  
_y mis experiencias, insanas..._  
_hasta que te conocí._

Un acorde resuena en la habitación. El viejo estéreo repite la misma canción mientras él cuenta los segundos ansiosamente, esperando la llamada que le prometió hace dos horas al volver a casa. Sin embargo, lo único que truena en sus oídos es el aire golpeando las ventanas de su departamento. Sasuke se desespera bastante. Odia que las mujeres se hagan del rogar. Tal vez pueda ceder ante dos ojos inocentes y mejillas sonrojadas, mas no ante actitudes creídas, que asumen que todo está bajo su control. Bien dicen que los polos iguales se repelen violentamente y, aunque Karin sea bastante pasional en la cama, no es más que eso. Cama. Sexo. Cuerpo.

— Hmph —gruñé al revisar que no quedan más cigarrillos en la cajetilla. Sin tabaco se siente incompleto, absurdo. Casi impuro. Sabe que es una adicción hacia el fuego, hacia el humo, hacia su sabor, ¿qué más da? Prefiere tener esa insana obsesión, a desviar sus energías al trabajo, al sexo, a las drogas. O peor aún: al amor.

Se levanta molesto, dispuesto a colocarse sus zapatos para salir por cigarros. Afortunadamente, en la esquina hay una tienda abierta las 24 horas, pues no hay bastantes tiendas abiertas a las dos de la madrugada. Le gusta salir a esa hora de casa, las calles expiden una tranquilidad impresionante. Sonriendo, decide salir del departamento. Tranquilamente baja las escaleras, no le molesta vivir en el quinto piso. Abre la puerta hacia la calle y camina a través de ella. El aire la azota y él maldice por el ruido ocasionado. No alcanza a escuchar el timbre del teléfono.

— Buenas noches. Una cajetilla de Lucky Star, por favor.

No hay nada más que el silencio, miradas asintiendo, monedas intercambiadas a cambio de droga legal. No hay más que una luna de testigo, un Uchiha tranquilo, un cigarrillo encendido, una historia por comenzar.

Se escucha un grito atemorizado a media cuadra. Sasuke se tensa, es una mujer. Alcanza a escuchar gemidos de hombres, probablemente bajo infuencia de drogas o alcohol. También escucha un gato maullar ruidosamente y ropas rasgándose, vidrio quebrándose. Tira su cigarrillo y corre hacia las siluetas que distingue entre la oscuridad. Sin embargo, ellas notan su movimiento, sus quejidos al correr.

— Maldita nicotina.

Ellos huyen. Sasuke no alcanzó a mirarlos nítidamente. Les grita, vocifera palabras altisonantes. Coraje sale de su cuerpo en forma de llanto al mirar la única silueta restante; una chica pelirrosa de labios partidos, ojos vacíos y piel de porcelana. Su ropa roida, sus brazos heridos, su alma quebrada.

Se acercó lentamente. Ella intentó alejarse, pero el dolor le impidió moverse. Expidió un doloroso quejido. Apretó sus manos contra su abdomen, el cual también sangraba.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

No contestó la chica, mirándola atemorizada.

— Tranquila, no te haré daño—susurró Sasuke, colocándose de cunclillas y ofreciéndole una mano —. Yo te cuidaré, ¿está bien? Te llevaré a un lugar seguro. ¿Confiarás en mí?

Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, destilando inocencia, dolor. Aceptó su ayuda y, esforzándose de más, intentó aferrarse a él. Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza, aguantando su peso, mas ella se separó bruscamente de él, intentando caminar por su cuenta. La joven apretaba su estómago y gemía, tambaleándose.

— ¿Te duele el estómago?

Ella negó con la cabeza, luchando por continuar su trayecto. Sin embargo, cayó en el asfalto, debilitada. Quedó de rodillas. El aire movió sus cabellos.

— Sí, duele —comentó cabizbaja—. Duele bastante. Dan ganas de llorar, ¿puedo llorar?

— Sí.

Giró la cabeza y observó a Sasuke con intensa gratitud, sonriendo. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas interminables, quejidos audibles. Sasuke se agachó, tocando su cuerpo y levantándose con ella.

La cargó el trayecto restante a su departamento.

**_...continuará._**


End file.
